Where dreams take flight
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji went on a trip to England only to find a lifetime friend and a wonderful teacher. **Updated with Chapter 7**
1. The Friend

Title: Where dreams take flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 1 The Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura!  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji went on a trip to England only to find a lifetime friend and a wonderful  
teacher. What she does on her trip to England will change her life forever. Please read and  
review! ^_^ By the way, if anyone wants to know what this "wonderful" piano piece is that's being played it's Nobou Uematsu Terra's Theme from FF6 on the Piano.  
  
~Tomoyo  
------------------------  
Prologue:  
  
~*November 16th, 2001*~  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she stood at the airport with her friends. She held by her side light  
violet bags. She was dressed in a brown overcoat and had her hair lightly curled.  
  
"And you promise you'll be back in a couple weeks?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Hai, hai I promise" Tomoyo giggled at her friend.  
  
"Have a safe trip" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Hai" she said picking her stuff up and walking towards the plane.  
  
Sakura looked after her friend and sighed as she disappeared inside the plane.  
-------------------------  
It was a long trip to England. 8 hours, she believed. But, she might have lost count  
because she fell asleep. She was going to see some sites and maybe drop by Eriol's  
mansion to say hi. She wasn't sure. She just wanted some time away from her life. It  
wasn't that it was bad or anything. She was just a little stressed and needed some time  
away. The plane slowly touched down on the ground and pulled to a slow stop.  
Passengers grabbed their bags and began boarding off the plane. She reached up above her  
head to get her stuff and then made her way the aisle.  
  
When she first stepped off and looked around, the site of it all was breathtaking to her.  
She smiled but shivered as a cold gust of wind struck her. She let out a breath that she  
could see in front of her. It began to snow. White snowflakes falling to the ground as  
people hurried through the busy streets. She shivered but carried on with her suitcases in  
hand. More and more people disappeared as she walked further through the streets.  
  
'I guess I'd better find some place to stay' she thought and walked past a store with it's  
lights on.  
  
She glanced at the TV and heard a soft but beautiful melody playing on a piano. She  
smiled and closed her eyes. It seemed to give her warmth for a second when suddenly it  
stopped. She opened her eyes and the lights were out, the TV was off and the store had a  
sign that said 'closed'. She shivered again and began walking back down the street.   
  
She made her way to a building that she thought had looked familiar. She would have  
studied it a little more but the cold had suddenly become to much for her and she  
collapsed onto the light snow. Snowflakes still fell down upon her raven hair and a  
shadow approached her.   
  
Lightly, the person picked her up into their arms and carried her inside the building. She  
didn't remember much more except for hot soup and a woman. Was it a woman? Or, was  
there a man too? Yes, a man. A kind man who had carried her inside. There she sat, on the  
couch of a room with many blankets on top of her trying to keep her warm. She smiled  
still blinded however, as a tune began to play. Once more, a warm gentle tune by a piano.  
The same she had heard on the TV near that shop. She wanted to open her eyes to see  
who it was or where she was but couldn't. Then, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When she woke up, she was in a bed. She opened her eyes to find a dark room and  
shadows every where. No one in site however. She rubbed her eyes and looked down. She  
was dressed in silky light violet pajamas. How? She had been asleep for a while she  
guessed. Looking at her watch, it had read 3pm when she boarded the plane. When she  
got off, it was 7am in England. Now, the clock next to her read 9am. But, she guessed it  
had been a whole day since she had felt like she slept a long time.   
  
There, that beautiful piano melody again. She jumped out of bed almost racing into the  
main room of the house she seemed to be in. She stopped at a corner and simply peaked  
around it. A man - no a boy, sat at a piano playing it softly. He had dark hair and was very  
slim and tall. His fingers played the piano gently and she wondered who he was. When he  
was done playing, he simply sat there. He suddenly spoke up to her.  
  
"Did you enjoy your rest?" he asked in English.  
  
This caught her off guard that he had known she was there. Plus, he had spoken to her in  
English she believed. She wasn't sure what he had said and when no answer came he  
simply repeated it in Japanese with his back still facing her.  
  
She smiled and answered back in Japanese.   
  
"Hai"  
  
The boy then stood up and turned around facing her. She blinked and almost fainted again.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun?" she asked in her thick Japanese accent.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san" he replied with the same accent. She blinked at him for a  
moment.  
  
"That's a beautiful piano piece you have there" she said smiling at him as he made his way  
over to her.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu" he said as they carried on in Japanese.  
  
"Did you carry me inside?"  
  
"Hai, with Nakuru-chan's help"  
  
"Nakuru-chan?"  
  
"HAI? Did someone call me?!" a voice said from another room.  
  
In walked Nakuru-chan with Suppi-chan on her shoulder. Tomoyo smiled and the minute  
Nakuru saw her she ran over to her sweeping spinel off her shoulder. Nakuru hugged her  
happily.  
  
"Konnichiwa Nakuru-chan" Tomoyo said hugging back.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Spinel Sun flew over to her.   
  
"Konnichiwa Suppi-chan"  
  
Spinel Sun simply sat on Tomoyo's shoulder and affectionately rubbed against her cheek.  
  
"Shall we go into the living room?" Eriol said still speaking Japanese for Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai, lets"  
  
All four made their way to the living room at 9:30am.  
  
::That night, in the guest room::  
"So, you're visiting here for a while?" Eriol asked pulling some fresh blankets out of the  
closet.  
  
"Hai, I guess....demo I promised Sakura-chan and Syao-kun that I'd be back within a  
couple weeks"  
  
"Ahh" Eriol nodded in recognition. He set the blankets down and leaned down looking at  
her.  
  
"Then, I guess we'll be spending some time together, ne Tomoyo-san?"   
  
She just stood there as he stood back up straight and walked out of the room gently  
shutting the door. She looked at the door for a moment then fell back onto the covers. 


	2. The Teacher

Title: Where dreams take flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 2 The Teacher  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! ^^  
---------------------  
It was morning. At least she could tell that by the light of the room. She sat up brushing  
the warm covers off of her. She stretched and yawned and slowly climbed out of bed. She  
walked out of the guest room and into the main room where the big black piano sat. Only,  
this morning no one occupied it's seat. She made her way into the dining room to find  
Eriol seated at the table reading a book. Nakuru stood over the stove cooking pancakes  
and Spinel seemed no where in sight.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan" Nakuru smiled her genki smile.  
  
"Ohayo" she smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san" Eriol looked up from behind his book to smile at his friend then  
continued reading.  
  
Tomoyo sat next to Eriol and began to look around the room. Brown wood paneling,  
huge space, white tiled floor, chandelier. But, that was nothing compared to the  
three-story house. It was even bigger than her house! Of course, she always knew that  
Eriol was well off much like her. Eriol's room was at the top of the stairs on the 2nd floor.  
Nakuru shared a room with her "Suppi-chan" across the hall from Eriol's room. The guest  
room was on the 2nd floor also however, it was on the other side of the mansion. With 5  
bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, a library, a garden, a den, living room, kitchen, dining room, and  
study...he was well off for himself.  
  
"Would you care for some pancakes, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Oh, yes please"  
  
Nakuru pulled out a plate and set two pancakes from her pan onto it and set it in front of  
Tomoyo. Then, pulling out two more she piled pancakes on to them and placed them on  
the table too. Eriol put down his book and stood up to get the syrup and butter. Out of the  
silence, Tomoyo decided to speak up.  
  
"It must be hard knowing two languages"   
  
Nakuru and Eriol stopped what they were doing and turned to her with a puzzled  
expression on their faces.  
  
"I-I mean knowing Japanese and English and on top of that having to speak them fluently  
all the time" she stuttered and began to eat her pancakes.  
  
Nakuru turned back to the stove and Eriol smiled as he brought the syrup and butter back  
over to the table. He sat down and poured some onto his pancakes.  
  
"No, not really. And, it's not all the time I have to speak it. You know how Nakuru and  
Suppi-chan speak mostly english and there is no one around here to speak Japanese to  
so..." he trailed off.  
  
She looked up from her plate in embarrassment and smiled.  
  
"I could always teach you" he said smiling.  
  
Nakuru put the frying pan up and sat down in her chair at the table and began eating very  
fast.  
  
"Mut Masher" Nakuru began with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Nakuru, don't talk with your mouth full" Eriol said looking at the teenage girl.  
  
"Gomen" she said looking down at her plate and attempting to swallow.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and looked back at Eriol. "Sure, if it wouldn't be any trouble"  
  
"No, no trouble at all" he replied looking back at her then at Nakuru who was coughing at  
all the food she had tried to swallow.  
  
Tomoyo rose but Eriol patted Nakuru on the back so she wouldn't choke and soon she  
was fine.  
  
"Where's spinel sun?" Tomoyo asked sitting back down.  
  
"She isn't feeling too well" Nakuru smiled and began eating again. "I'm going to bring her  
up some pancakes when I'm done"  
  
"Oh, that's nice" Tomoyo smiled and finished eating.  
  
"Well, if you're done we could begin lessons now" Eriol asked clearing his and Nakuru's  
plates.  
  
"Sure" she said handing him her plate.  
  
"But, first I want to talk to you"  
  
"What about?" she asked looking at him at the sink.  
  
"Uh....in private" he looked over at Nakuru.  
  
She immediately rose and walked over to the stove. "I'll just get these for Suppi now!"  
  
She gathered a plate and some pancakes and rushed upstairs to her room.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol quizzically and he led her into the main room. He sat down at the  
piano and placed his fingers over the keys. She stood behind him feeling out of place. He  
began to play the same beautiful melody that she had memorized with her heart. After a  
while of silence and that melody playing, he spoke.  
  
"You know, I could teach you alot of things, Tomoyo-san"  
  
"Like what?" she asked still in awe at the piece he was playing.  
  
"English, how to play the piano, many many things"  
  
She was silent for a while not quite sure where he was going with this all. As the music  
got more and more intense it soon went back to it's soft melody.  
  
"I don't understand where you're going with this, Eriol-kun"  
  
He smiled and continued playing. She had called him "-kun". How cute.  
  
"I mean, it would take a while and I need to know if-" he stopped playing abruptively and  
turned to her.  
  
"If?" she questioned.  
  
"If you would stay here with me"   
  
Those words echoed throughout the long halls of the mansion and throughout her mind.   
  
|If you would stay here with me|  
  
Stay here? With him? Why would he want that? She would love to!  
  
She smiled but as soon as she did that smile disappeared.   
  
"Oh no..." she blurted out.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question at her outburst. "Oh no?"  
  
"I...they..." she couldn't quite get it all out into words.  
  
::Flashback::  
"And you promise you'll be back in a couple weeks?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Hai, hai I promise" Tomoyo giggled at her friend.  
  
"Have a safe trip" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Hai" she said picking her stuff up and walking towards the plane.  
  
"And you promise you'll be back in a couple weeks?"  
  
Be back in a couple weeks.....Be back....Back...Back to Japan...  
  
Why had she come to England? It was all a blur. Ah yes, she was going to see some sites  
and maybe drop by Eriol's mansion to say hi. She wasn't sure. She just wanted some time  
away from her life. She had had time away from her life. So much, she had forgotten all  
about Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, her friends, her mother Sonomi. She had forgotten  
everything and the only life she knew was here. Maybe it was that melody. Whenever it  
was played it made her forget everything.   
  
She snapped out of her daydream and turned back to Eriol who was just sitting there on  
the bench. He was so kawaii half turned around with one leg over the bench and the other  
on the other side. She blushed and thought about it for a while. Why not stay here?  
  
"Eriol-kun....I..." she began.  
  
He had looked so...enthusiastic about wanting her to stay there. She smiled.  
  
"I want to stay but...I can't" she hated seeing his heart break into shreds.  
  
His smile disappeared leaving that look that she'd see every once and a while. It was....her  
look. The one she used whenever no one was around. The one she used when Sakura was  
too busy with Syaoran....her mother was working late again.....or the one she used when  
she just didn't feel like smiling.  
  
"I see" was all he said.   
  
She frowned and he stood up no longer carrying on so giddy and happy.  
  
"Well, I have some stuff to do upstairs so..." he began not looking at her.  
  
"Oh, yes of course" she said her heart breaking.  
  
"You may go through the gardens if you like....or....do something else. Nakuru will be  
down shortly" he said and began to climb the flight of stairs.  
  
Her eyes began to water and she sat down at the piano placing her hands over it. She  
didn't dare play a note however. She wished she could but she would never be able to. Not  
now. Not ever. And, she would never hear that beautiful melody. Her tears becoming too  
much for her she fled the mansion and ran off into the garden. Walls and walls of it  
becoming a maze and she remembered the last time she was in one. Before Sakura liked  
Syaoran. Before Syaoran liked Sakura. Before anything mattered. Before Eriol-kun came.   
  
And with that she collapsed near the fountain and cried. And cried.   
  
"She was going to see some sites and maybe drop by Eriol's mansion to say hi. She wasn't  
sure. She just wanted some time away from her life."  
  
"And you promise you'll be back in a couple weeks?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
You promised. 


	3. The Deal

Title: Where Dreams take Flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 3 The Deal  
  
Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me! It belongs to Clamp, which are  
four girls who....you don't care do you? ^_^  
----------------------------  
The melody.  
  
The soft playing melody that echoed throughout the halls. She loved that melody so. She  
loved the way she woke up every morning to it. Even, this morning. Was that him? Why,  
yes it was! He was playing again this morning! Tomoyo sat up from her bed and wiped the  
tears away from her eyes. She must have cried during the night sometime in her sleep. Or,  
was it a dream? Was it all a dream? Eriol asking her to stay? Eriol storming off because of  
her answer? She had to find out.  
  
Tomoyo slowly got out of bed and putting on her robe she passed the window where light  
snow was falling. She shivered as she felt cold air around her. She hurriedly ran out of her  
room and made her way to the main where Eriol sat once again playing. Just like nothing  
had happened.  
  
There he sat, playing that beautiful melody. As she approached him, she walked to the side  
of the piano to where he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He must have  
acknowledged her, she thought. She finally decided to speak up her voice dry and cracky.  
  
"O-ohayo gozaimasu.....Eriol-kun" she paused before she said his name.  
  
It sounded as if a sigh had come out of him. Not pausing from playing he simply replied a  
good morning back to her. She looked around the big main room looking for something to  
say. She was sorry. She really was. She wanted to stay but she just couldn't. When he was  
done playing he turned to her with a look of apology on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable last night. Nor  
did I mean to get mad and leave you all alone here. I hope you understand and accept my  
apology"  
  
|An apology? He's apologizing to me?!|  
  
"H-hai...demo you don't have to apologize Eriol-kun!"   
  
|There, she did it again| Eriol thought smiling at her.  
  
She blushed and smiled back at him.  
  
"Give me three weeks" he said simply staring at her.  
  
"E-Excuse me? Nani?" she looked over to him confused.  
  
"Stay here for three weeks and I'll teach you everything I can. Then, if you must, you can  
leave and go back to Tomoeda"  
  
She paused for a second, unsure at first and stared deeply into his dark eyes. It was true.  
They did want her to come home, for they worried about her sometimes. They need not  
worry about her. She was a big girl. She didn't need them to worry about her! She shook  
her head angrily. Couldn't she have a life too?  
  
"Hai, I will. I will stay" she replied very sure of herself.  
  
She would stay. She'd stay here with him for three weeks. He'd teach her everything he  
knew and then when the time came, she'd leave and go back to her hometown. But, would  
she be able to?  
  
|What if I can't leave when the time comes to?| she thought silently still looking into his  
eyes.  
  
"Good" and with that he turned his attention back to the piano.  
  
|I'll deal with that when the time comes|  
  
There was a loud noise and the sound of foot steps. Nakuru bounded down the stairs  
along with suppi-chan now perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Ohayo!" Nakuru shouted happily leaping off the staircase and onto the floor with a loud  
thump.  
  
Eriol was shaken away from his work and winced when she landed.  
  
"Nakuru-chan. Must you make so much noise this early in the morning?" he asked slowly  
turning to her.  
  
"Why do you care? You're up every day at 5am anyway!" she replied in a sassy way  
sticking out her tongue.  
  
He smiled evilly and Tomoyo knew what that meant. It meant she was going to be in  
trouble later. Definitely, he'd get her back.  
  
"Ohayo Suppi-chan! Feeling better?" Tomoyo asked the fluffy cat on Nakuru's shoulder.  
  
Suppi yawned and flew onto Tomoyo's head. "Yes, very much, arigato"  
  
"I'll make breakfast!" Nakuru said running off to the kitchen with Eriol following.   
  
Suppi curled up on Tomoyo's head and she turned to the window. The soft snow falling  
down.  
  
"Like it?" Spinel asked her friend.  
  
"Hai, it's beautiful!"  
  
Suppi smiled and flew over to the window. "Master used to take us out into the gardens  
when it snowed. We'd sometimes have snowball fights and things like that! It was so much  
fun! I wish you could have come here sooner!"   
  
Tomoyo smiled and watched the cute little cat fly around. She looked far out to the  
fountain where she had been last night. It had been cold, sitting on the snow like that. She  
remembered how she shivered but hadn't cared one bit. She shivered again and wrapped  
her robe around her more tightly.  
  
Eriol walked into the room and smiled at the two. "Aren't you two hungry?"  
  
Tomoyo turned and faced him. "Not too hungry but I suppose I could have a bite"  
  
"How about you suppi?"  
  
"No sweets!" Suppi-chan said flying over to her beloved master and landing on his head.  
Eriol smiled and walked over to Tomoyo. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen  
for their family breakfast. Outside, the snow fell onto the heavy old mansion. And, far off  
was the garden maze and the fountain, covered in white snow. 


	4. The Lesson

Title: Where dreams take flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 4 The Lesson  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. ^_^  
--------------------------  
There Tomoyo sat on the piano bench next to Eriol. There was a long silence between the  
two before he finally spoke up.  
  
"Go ahead. Play something"  
  
"But, I can't! I don't know how..." she turned to him.  
  
"Okay...well the first step is to put your hands on the keys" he smiled and grabbed her  
hands and put them on the ivory keys.  
  
He then put his hands over hers and flipped a page on the music sheet.  
  
"Now, how about we play something easy?"  
  
She smiled at him and he began to play with his hands over hers as his eyes followed the  
notes on the sheet. She giggled and pretended to be following along. Nakuru and Suppi  
peaked in from the kitchen door.  
  
"Awwwww......quoting Tomoyo-chan...KAWAII!" Nakuru smiled giddily.  
  
"SSSSSHHHHH! They're gonna hear you! BAKA!" She tugged on Nakuru's pigtails in  
attempt to bring her back into the kitchen.  
  
But, Tomoyo's giggles and his playing drown out Nakuru's 'kawaii' anyway.  
  
::Much later::  
  
"Come on..." Eriol said smiling as he led Tomoyo out of the mansion and into the snow  
covered garden.  
  
Nakuru came bounding out the door with Suppi who was wearing a cute little blue jacket  
thing. Nakuru was wearing a bright pink coat and underneath a red dress. The group  
walked out to the fountain and Nakuru began to pick a snowball fight with Suppi. Eriol  
sat down on the fountain along with Tomoyo. He leaned down and gently touched the  
water that had froze over. Tomoyo looked puzzled.  
  
"Ice" he replied in English.  
  
Again she looked at him confused. They had studied English in school but not that much.  
  
"Go on and say it" he smiled speaking Japanese to her again.  
  
"E..ece?" she sweatdropped at her own pronunciation.  
  
He laughed and suddenly was pounded with a snowball in the back of his head. He turned  
to see Nakuru smiling brightly. Tomoyo giggled and he leaned down and made a snowball  
of his own. He turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Snowball....Revenge" he smiled evilly and began to chase Nakuru around the garden.  
  
Tomoyo tried to pronounciate those words.   
  
"Snoooball"  
  
She smiled and ran after Nakuru and Eriol far into the maze. Nakuru was laying in the  
snow with it all in her hair and Eriol was standing there triumphantly.  
  
"Levenge?" she cocked her head at Eriol.  
  
"Exactly!" he smiled and picked up another snowball heading towards Tomoyo with that  
evil smile of his.  
  
"IIE! IIE!!!" she took off running further into the maze as Suppi flew in by Nakuru.  
  
She found that she had run into a dead end but she defenently did not want to get hit by a  
snowball. It was cold and wet. And she was already cold. When he approached her she  
began to beg in Japanese to him.  
  
"Please....Eriol-kun! I don't want to get wet!" She tried her best pout.  
  
"Say it in English" he replied evilly.  
  
"I don't know how"  
  
"Please...I don't want to get wet" he said in English.  
  
"Pliz...I dont wont to giet wet" she replied pouting.  
  
He smiled evilly and walked up to her.  
  
"IIE!!!" she screamed backing up.   
  
"Snowball...." he said in English.  
  
"Snoooowball" she pouted.  
  
Just then, Nakuru came running up.   
  
"HEY! Don't pick on Tomoyo-chan! Just because you-"  
  
She stopped midsentence because Eriol had thrown the snowball into her face. Tomoyo  
giggled.  
  
"Levenge!" she smiled.  
  
Nakuru just grimaced. "Just great....she's gonna learn English and pick up your bad  
habits!"  
  
"Bud habuts?"  
  
Nakuru sweatdropped and began walking away just as Suppi landed on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna go get the snow out of my hair AND MY COAT!!" she replied stomping off.  
  
Eriol smiled satisfied and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked switching back to Japanese as they began walking.  
  
"Back to the mansion. But first...." he pointed to the side of the maze wall.  
  
"Wall"  
  
"Wull"  
  
"Fountain"  
  
"Funtain"  
  
"Door"  
  
"Door" she smiled seeing that she was getting better.  
  
They made their way inside and upstairs where they passed a frustrated Nakuru in the  
bathroom. He led her into his bedroom and into "his" personal movie room.  
  
"Ah...you have one too?"  
  
"Hai...demo...I don't watch tapes of Sakura like you do" he smiled as she sat down with a  
puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Who do you watch?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nevermind about that....but watch this"   
  
He put in a tape and took a seat next to her. Both of their "movie rooms" were the sizes of  
theaters after all. The screen came into focus and words came across the screen. It read of  
course, "Christmas '99".  
  
She smiled as the four of them appeared on screen. Sakura was dressed in a red Santa  
dress that Tomoyo had designed especially for that occasion. She sat on the couch holding  
a gift in her lap. Syaoran was wearing a dark sweater and he stood nervously leaning  
against the wall. The camera suddenly turned to Tomoyo who was bending down sorting  
the presents under the tree. She wore a light violet dress that was simple and short. But, it  
was VERY short. She picked up a present and stood up looking at the camera. She smiled  
and waved.  
  
Tomoyo looked at herself on the screen and hadn't known Eriol was taping her all that  
time! She smiled and looked at him sideways out of the corner of her eye.   
Tomoyo made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Would you like to sit down my cute little descendant?" Eriol's voice came from behind  
the camera.  
  
Syaoran glared at his descendant. Tomoyo remembered that earlier that evening Eriol had  
dumped a bucket of water over his brand new Christmas clothes when he walked through  
the door.  
  
"No, I'm just fine right here....thanks"  
  
Sakura looked up from her present to him. "Come on, Syao-kun! Come sit right here next  
to me!" She smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
"O-okay!!" he rushed over to the couch and tried to calmly sit down but as he did he  
slipped and fell on the floor.  
  
This erupted giggles from Tomoyo and Sakura as Eriol zoomed in.  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA!!! STOP FILMING RIGHT NOW!!" And then the house shook as  
Syaoran got up and attempted to kill his relative.   
  
Eriol laughed evilly and began to run with camera still in head.   
  
"Tomoyo-san!" he called and she jumped up grabbing the camera.  
  
She zoomed in on Syaoran chasing Eriol around the house. Eriol was very fast and  
Syaoran was just knocking over various things in his apartment. How Eriol had gotten  
into Syaoran's apartment was a mystery in itself.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she sat next to Eriol. As they continued to watch, Suppi sat looking in  
through the crack of the door. Nakuru stood behind her eagerly watching.  
  
"And I will get revenge on Eriol-kun for hitting me with those snowballs!" Nakuru smiled  
evilly. 


	5. The Family

Title: Where dreams take flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 5 The Family  
  
AN: Okay, so this is the deal! I took a vacation for four days, came back with sunburn and  
didn't even go near my keyboard for awhile. So, how was I supposed to finish these lovely  
fics for you lovely people? ^_^; I didn't! Okay, so I'm pushing back everything and  
concentrating on "Where dreams take flight" and the sequels of some of my other fics! So,  
for now....enjoy my T+E stuff! *^_^*  
~Tomoyo-chan  
  
By the way, I got the little video scene from a picture on one of the calendars. This URL should take you to it: Read below and look at the picture and you'll see what I mean! ^^;  
-----------------------------------  
A wonderful pancake breakfast in the morning, a piano lesson near noon, an English  
lesson and then perhaps a walk in the snow. Then, it was soon to late to stay awake and  
the sky had turned to dark near the late hours of the night. The clock read 11:50pm.  
Everyday seemed to be the same. Every thing. Breakfast, the piano playing, the foreign  
language lesson. And yet, it all seemed like a dream. A dream she didn't ever want to wake  
up from. She refused to wake up in fact. She vowed to herself she would never wake up.  
Never.  
  
Tomoyo made her way down the staircase in her long, lovely, silky violet nightgown that  
reached her ankles. Eriol sat, in his big red chair contemplating about something. What,  
she didn't know. He shifted his gaze to her when she entered the room. She's very pretty,  
he thought to himself. No, she isn't. She is beautiful.  
  
"What are you staring at, Eriol-kun?" she asked amused.  
  
"EH? Nothing, nothing at all"  
  
"Me?" she asked in English joyfully.  
  
He blushed and stood up.   
  
"Your English is getting very good"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, for teaching me"  
  
"Do itashimashite"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
Silence. Something often heard in this home. In this country. No, usually you would hear  
piano music. This country? Yes, this country. This foreign country. She lived in Japan, not  
England. For one moment, she had believed she was home. But, she was millions of miles  
away from home. That was true.  
  
He had taught her a different melody to play on the piano. Different from his but then not  
so different. It was lighter, sweeter, and seemed bouncier. Now, her melody could be  
heard throughout the house.  
  
"Well, I believe we should turn in. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are already in bed" he said  
walking over to turn out the remaining lights.  
  
"Why so formal?"  
  
"Excuse me? Formal?"  
  
"Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan are their names. Or at least I believed so. You are all so  
close. Why switch their names now?"  
  
"...."  
  
"?"  
  
".....We're not close. I'm just their master to them"  
  
"But, that's not true!" Tomoyo cried as she made her way over to him.  
  
Looking into his eyes she stared for a moment and then looking down in a low voice she  
added, "They love you, and you're a very close family"  
  
He didn't like the word, "family". His family? What had happened to them? He could have  
remembered two maybe three years ago but now the memories were blocked out. Clow's  
memories blocked his out. He had no family. He never would again.  
  
"........" now it was his turn to look away.  
  
"I guess I should head up to bed" Tomoyo said turning but he reached out his arm and  
caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like some company"  
  
She turned with a questionable glance his way but nodded and he was off again, leading  
her over to the couch. They sat down and he turned on the television. She could tell that  
there was a movie in there because of the 'power' button being on. He pressed play and a  
movie began to play.  
  
"Another movie?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Depressed again. Why is he always like this? Well, okay, not always! Mostly he's cheerful.  
But, maybe that's not him. Maybe he's the depressed one and Clow's the cheerful one. Was  
this making any sense? Not really...Why am I talking to myself? she wondered.  
  
On the screen a picture came up. She recognized it immediately. It had to be when they  
went swimming that one time. All of them, together. Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan,  
Naoko-chan, Kero-chan and Sakura-chan in the pool. Li-kun, being the shy one he is  
stood off to the side blushing with a beach ball. And of course, Yamazaki-kun and  
Eriol-kun sitting to the side chatting about mummies or some other strange myth. And  
where was she? Ah yes, she was holding the video camera. That was why she wasn't in the  
picture. She was never in the picture. Why? Because, she always took the pictures.  
  
Sakura's voice rang out with her giggling as they splashed around in the pool.  
  
"I'll get that Daidouji-san" a voice said.  
  
And, the camera was taken out of her hands and suddenly she appeared on the big screen  
mouth gaped open.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be enjoying watching  
this tape. She smiled as the video continued.   
  
"Arigato Hiiragizawa-kun, but I don't mind filming"  
  
"Nonsense, you should be in the video too! You deserve it"  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan" Yamazaki's voice said from afar.  
  
The camera shifted to him lounging in his chair under the big umbrella. It then shifted over  
to Li-kun who looked as if he would squeeze the air out of the beach ball he was holding  
as he stared at Sakura-chan. His face was really red.  
  
"Hey! Li-kun!" Eriol called from behind the camera.  
  
Syaoran quickly looked to the camera and blushed even more. An angry look came over  
his face as he approached Eriol.  
  
"Give me that camera, Hiiragizawa. Now, I mean NOW!"  
  
Eriol quickly handed it over to Tomoyo and she smiled at Syaoran even though you  
couldn't tell. She zoomed in on his face.  
  
"Daidouji, hand it over!"  
  
"Aww....you wouldn't hit a girl now would you, Li-kun? Especially not a Daidouji!"  
  
He grimaced and looked as if he was thinking about it then shrugged it off and walked  
away.  
  
"Li-kun! Come in the pool!" Sakura's voice called.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly looked down. Eriol turned to her and shut off the video.  
  
"....Daijobu?"  
  
"Yes....but..." she began in English.  
  
He blinked and turned to the clock.  
  
"Eh, Tomoyo-chan! It's 12:30am! I believe we really should get to bed. I'm sorry for  
keeping you up this late...."  
  
"No, it's okay..." she switched to Japanese.  
  
"Oh, what was it you wanted to say?" he asked walking over to the lights.  
  
"Nothing...Good night" she smiled pronouncing every syllable in English perfectly.  
  
He smiled back then shut off the lights.   
  
"Good night.....and sweet dreams" he said the last part in a whisper. But, it didn't matter  
since she was already up the stairs. 


	6. The Dance

Title: Where Dreams take Flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 6 The Dance  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, and Suppi-chan sat on a park bench together. Well, Suppi-chan  
was in Nakuru's bag but she was poking out. Eriol caught some snowflakes in his hand  
and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Snowflake" he said in English for her to pronounciate.  
  
"Snooowflake?" she smiled.  
  
Nakuru giggled and stood up and began to twirl around in the snow.  
  
"This is such lovely weather" Tomoyo began in English.  
  
"Hai, it is" Eriol said smiling at her.  
  
Suppi began to get dizzy from watching Nakuru spin in circles. Nakuru finally stopped  
spinning on account she was getting dizzy too. She collapsed onto the snow and started to  
make a snow angel.  
  
"Do you know what that is called here?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as she watched Nakuru.  
  
"Ehh..." she hesitated wondering if she could say it in English right.  
  
"Snoooow angel?" she smiled.  
  
"Hai" he said as he got up and plopped down onto the snow next to Nakuru.  
  
Tomoyo watched the two and smiled. The cool gentle breeze blew her hair slightly in the  
wind. Their faces full of such joy. Tomoyo jumped up and laid down on the snow and  
began to make a snow angel too. After they were done, the three stood up and looked to  
see three snow angels in the snow. Nakuru stretched and yawned and sat back down on  
the bench. There was a jingle of bells as a horse carriage passed by in the park. A joyous  
couple sat holding hands and laughing as the carriage strolled away. There was a choir of  
kids singing Christmas carols on the corner and many people passed by tipping money into  
their hats.  
  
It had began to get dark but many hung Christmas lights around the park lightened up the  
place. Plus, there were many street lights next to the park. Suppi-chan looked around to  
see if anyone was still out but most were going home about this time. She flew out of  
Nakuru's bag and stretched and yawned. A nearby radio was turned on probably on  
someone's picnic blanket. There were still people stretching out on picnic blankets  
enjoying the stars and cuddling with their love to keep warm. Tomoyo sat on the bench  
looking around at the people as a song came on.  
  
She stretched and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her mouth. Suddenly, a hand was  
stretched out in front of her. She looked up questionably. Nakuru giggled silently and  
sneakily hid Tomoyo's camcorder from behind her back.   
  
"Would Miss Daidouji like to dance?" Eriol smiled down at her.  
  
"Yes, she would" Tomoyo replied in perfect English.   
  
As the song began to play the two twirled around in the snow. Suppi laid back down in  
the bag watching the two dance and Nakuru slowly pulled out the camcorder and set the  
switch to 'record'. The two came together close as the song started.  
  
Can't fight the moonlight - LeeAnn Rimes - Coyote Ugly  
------------------------  
Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
We'll just wait until  
Till the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the star light, star light  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
As the song picked up faster Eriol began to spin Tomoyo and Nakuru bit her lip to keep  
from giggling while she still hid the camera that was record all of this.  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Suppi-chan watched from inside the bag and slowly she began to smile. She propped  
herself up on her elbows as she watched them dance.  
  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till you're in my arms  
  
Underneath the star light, star light  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
The music had gotten louder now. The couple across from them had probably turned up  
the radio louder if they had saw them dancing to it.  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it, no  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Underneath the star light, star light  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark,  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
And with the last lyric ending Eriol pulled Tomoyo close and just held her like that.  
Tomoyo closed her eyes as the cold wind blew some more. The radio had been turned off  
and the couple that was across from them had begun to pick up their blanket and walk off  
to their car. Nakuru shivered as the wind hit her. Suppi-chan snapped out of it and began  
to crawl into Nakuru's lap for warmth.  
  
"Well....I..guess we should head back home now..." Eriol began not moving an inch.  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
No one moved or breathed as Nakuru slowly reached down and pressed 'stop' on the  
camcorder.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hai, Nakuru-chan?"  
  
"It's getting awfully cold. May we go back now?" she asked smiling evilly at what she had  
just caught on tape.  
  
"Oh....right..." he said pulling away from Tomoyo slowly.  
  
Tomoyo still had her eyes closed as Eriol gently pulled her hands from his neck. She  
opened her eyes in question but then realized the song had ended and almost everyone was  
gone from the park now.  
  
Nakuru stood up still cuddling Suppi in her arms and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Here's your camcorder!" Nakuru said picking it up and handing it to  
Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, thank you..." Tomoyo replied still in a daze that they were that close.  
  
The three began to make their way down the street as the wind picked up again. Tomoyo  
shivered.   
  
"Are you cold?" Eriol asked walking next to her.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"No you're not. Here" he said placing his dark blue jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu...." she smiled.  
  
He smiled back and Nakuru suppressed another giggle. Suppi was asleep now in Nakuru's  
arms and Tomoyo held her camcorder gingerly in her arms.  
  
::Later that night::  
Tomoyo sat in her room on her bed looking over the tape she had brought with her when  
she came to England. She shuddered and pushed that thought out of her mind. She pushed  
the tape into the VCR that was in her room and pressed play. An image came onto the  
screen. It was her and Eriol dancing to that song in the park earlier. Tomoyo blushed.  
Who had recorded that!?! It must have been Nakuru! She was about to storm off and find  
Nakuru when she decided against it. Instead she would keep it. Yes, keep it as a memoir  
to her trip to England. She'd use it for those nights in Tomoeda when she was lonely. For  
when she went back to......  
  
Tomoyo shuddered again. She pulled her clothes off and changed into her gown still  
watching the tape. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed with the remote in her  
hand. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it began to open. Tomoyo immediately  
shut the tape off and turned to the door.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you goodnight" Eriol smiled walking over to her bed.  
  
"Goodnight" Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
Then, he did something that surprised even Tomoyo. He leaned down and began to tuck in  
the covers of her bed! Tomoyo blinked in surprise as he leaned over her to tuck in the  
other side. Then, he stood back up straight.  
  
"Well" he said smiling down at her. "Goodnight"  
  
She smiled back. "Goodnight"  
  
He turned to leave but turned back around and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then, he  
stood back up and walked over to the door. Tomoyo smiled and turned on her side to face  
him.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
He opened the door slightly and turned back to her again.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"...nothing, goodnight" she replied.  
  
He looked confused for a minute. "Hai...goodnight"  
  
He shut the door and slid down the other side wondering what to do. On the other side of  
the door Tomoyo turned back on her back thinking for a moment. She reached down on  
the floor and grabbed the remote and pressed play. As 'their song' began to play she  
watched her and Eriol dance on the screen. She smiled happily and sighed.  
  
"I love you, Eriol-kun..." she whispered. 


	7. The Feelings

Title: Where dreams take flight  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 7 The Feelings  
  
Copyright: I don't own CCS or Terra's theme! Too bad too....@@;  
  
AN: Well, I absolutely love this story. This is probably my favorite story that I've ever  
written! ^_^ I'm trying to make it very emotional, very familiar by describing every little  
detail and such things. I really love Terra's theme and if you want an even better theme  
that has a little more edge try Ailsean - FF3 Terra in Black. It's even better! I don't want to  
rush this fic and I want to branch it out as long as I can so I can make this a memorable fic  
that everyone will keep close to their hearts. This story has a theme and it is that home is  
where the heart is and wherever you can find love that's home. ^_^ Sappy, ne?  
------------------------  
It was a regular day in Tomoeda. Sakura skated carefully down the street making sure to  
watch for ice patches. She had to go to the market and bring back some groceries for  
Touya and her dad.   
  
"Ohayo, Sakura!" Rika called from across the street. She was shopping with Chiharu and  
Naoko for Christmas presents most likely.  
  
"Ohayo, minna!"  
  
Sakura skated on down the street when suddenly she came across a pond of ice taking up  
the entire sidewalk. She tried to turn but she couldn't and then-  
  
BAM!  
  
She crashed onto the ground landing with a thud. But, she had landed on someone.  
  
"AHH! Gomen ne! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she blurted out very  
embarrassed.  
  
Sakura looked down and saw she had pinned down Syaoran who was carrying about five  
or six huge shopping boxes.  
  
"Hai...it's alright, Sakura-chan..." Syaoran began.  
  
"And, I knocked over all your pretty boxes too! I'm so sorry!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"It's fine! Umm....could you get off, though?" Syaoran sweatdropped and stood up after  
she moved.  
  
Sakura began to help him pick up the boxes.  
  
"So...doing a little Christmas shopping, eh?" Sakura winked at her friend.  
  
"Ehh....hai..." Syaoran blushed and resumed picking up boxes.  
  
After all the boxes were picked up Syaoran began once again to try and carry the boxes  
that went over his head. Sakura shook her head and took half of the boxes to where he  
could see.  
  
"I'll help you carry them home" Sakura smiled.  
  
"...Arigato" he blushed once more as they made their way down the street to his  
apartment.  
----------------  
::England::  
  
~*December 22nd, 2001*~  
  
"TOOMMMMOOOOYO!" Nakuru called upstairs.  
  
"Hai! I'm ready!" Tomoyo dashed down the stairs in her favorite pink suit with a skirt. It  
was very fancy and yet executive like.  
  
"Where's Eriol?" Nakuru asked her as she made her way over to her.  
  
"Umm...I think he's getting dressed last time I checked"  
  
"Last time you checked WHERE?!" Nakuru broke out into a fit of giggles and Tomoyo  
just blushed and looked away.  
  
Eriol came rushing down the stairs fully dressed in his dark blue blazer and pants.  
  
"I'm ready! I'm ready!" he smiled at his friends.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry so we need to hurry up and get to the restaurant!" Nakuru grumbled  
leaning against a wall.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to a calendar hanging on the wall.  
  
|December 22nd....Next week is Christmas...I've been gone for a while now..| Tomoyo  
gently traced the date on the calendar with her finger.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eriol's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Eh! Hai!" She turned around and they made their way out the door making sure Suppi  
was stuffed in Nakuru's purse.  
  
::Restaurant::  
  
"And, I'll have a steak finger basket combo" Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Very well" the waiter walked away with their menus.  
  
Suppi-chan peaked out of Nakuru's bag. "Miss Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hai, Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You've been here a pretty long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes....yes, I have"  
  
"You aren't leaving us anytime soon are you?"  
  
"...I guess not...Christmas is next week after all" Tomoyo smiled her best fake smile.  
  
Eriol read her like a book but Nakuru just smiled back her.  
  
"That's right! I'm getting everyone fabulous gifts! Hmm...I wonder what Toya-kun is  
doing for Christmas?" she began to go off into thought.  
  
::Tomoeda::  
  
"What do you think we should do for Christmas, Otou-san?" Touya asked his father as  
they were cleaning up the house.  
  
"I don't know...the usual I suppose"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble...do you suppose I could spend Christmas here?" Yukito  
asked feeling out of place.  
  
"Of course you're always welcome here Tsukishiro-san!" Fujitaka smiled and continued  
cleaning.  
  
Touya suddenly stopped sweeping and froze.  
  
"What is it?" Yukito asked him.  
  
"I feel her...." he replied eyes wide.  
  
"Feel....who?"  
  
"Nakuru!"  
  
Fujitaka and Yukito just sweatdropped as Touya began to hide behind the sofa.  
  
::Syaoran's Apartment::  
  
"Syaoran? Did you know it's been five weeks and Tomoyo hasn't called or written a single  
letter!"  
  
"Well, she's probably just busy....she'll call sooner or later" Syaoran replied carrying a tray  
of tea over to Sakura on the couch.  
  
"Maybe..." Sakura mumbled and trailed off.  
  
|Demo....busy doing what? Oh, Tomoyo....where are you?| she thought silently.  
  
::England::  
  
Tomoyo, Nakuru, Eriol and Suppi-chan were just leaving the restaurant as they began to walk down the sidewalks of England. England was a peaceful place. The air was fresh and clean, the parks were pleasent and all the people seemed friendly. Indeed, Tomoyo did love it here. But, it wasn't for any of those reasons. Her reason for staying was Eriol. She stayed because she loved him. Even though he might never know, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now was that she was with him. And, she never wanted to leave.  
  
Nakuru started to skip ahead of the two with Suppi hanging on to her coat for dear life as she ran up ahead. She ran to a shop window and peered in. It was lighted with Christmas lights and toy trains and other gifts for sale. Tomoyo and Eriol slowly made their way to the window and looked in. Tomoyo had never seen so many bright lights and colors. Eriol looked at her and smiled then turned back to the window. Tomoyo blushed and looked down.  
  
It was true when she had first came, her objective was not to see him again. It was to 'find some time away from her life' because she 'needed some time  
away'. She was going to see some sites and maybe just maybe drop by Eriol's mansion. When she had chose to go to "England", he was a major factor in that choice. But, the only reason was that she didn't know anyone else in another country. Well, besides the Li family and she was NOT going back there.  
  
Eriol touched her shoulder lightly and Tomoyo snapped out of her thought. She looked inquisically at him and then ahead. Nakuru had began running ahead with Suppi and was calling, "Tomoyo-chan COME ON!!".  
  
She smiled and Eriol took her gloved hand and they continued up the street. The snow that had already been lightly falling began to fall even heavier and the group decided to head on home. The house was dark as they entered and Eriol flipped the switches on as Nakuru and Tomoyo began to rid theirselves of their hats, gloves and coats.  
  
Eriol began to take his coat and scarf off also as Suppi flew over to the couch and sat herself down.  
  
It was true, Tomoyo smiled. She loved him with all her heart. This was a dream. And she never wanted to wake up from it. Never... 


End file.
